warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flight/Allegiances
PineClan Leader: Larkstar - long-furred, ginger ticked tabby tom with jay-blue eyes and white paws Deputy: Rustpelt - rustic brown she-cat with lighter rustic stripes Appentice: Celandinepaw (Aegean tom with steely gray, black and amber fur) Medicine Cat: Ferretwhisker - straight brown Bombay tom Warriors: Thornpad - striped tabby Foxface - reddish she-cat with short and ragged fur Apprentice: Brittlepaw (dappled she-cat with gray splotches) Brokenfoot - battle-scarred black tom with classic blue eyes and a broken paw, senior warrior Rainleaf - silvery she-cat with long fur, part Australian Mist Deerfoot - golden-brown tom with large ears and paws Duskear - colorpoint pale cream she-cat with spiky fur, she has nicked ear Dustnose - dusty brown tom with amber eyes, white spots and chest with hints of darker gray Ashfern - ash-gray she-cat with amber eyes and long legs, large paws and permanently wide pupils Apprentice: Snakepaw (yellow tabby tom) Gingerlily: ginger she-cat with a long bushy tail Adderstorm - black and ginger tom with short fur and muddy brown stripes Daisywhisker - black and gold spotted she-cat with long legs, small and light paws and green eyes Pricklestem - light gray tom with prickly fur Apprentice: Dewpaw (white and brown tabby she-cat) Cloudpetal - fluffy white she-cat with shorter legs and a flat muzzle Frecklepelt - brown ticked tom Patchfur - black and white patched tom Apprentices: Celandinepaw - Aegean tom with steely gray, black and amber fur; Mentor: Rustpelt Brittlepaw - dappled she-cat with gray splotches; Foxface Snakepaw - yellow tabby; Mentor: Ashfern Dewpaw - white and brown tabby she-cat; Mentor: Pricklestem Servant: Yewberry - brindled she-cat with black fur tips and friendly green eyes Queens: Skyheart-lithe and slim ginger she-cat with white stripes and tail, (mother to Frecklepelt's kits: Mothkit, Slightkit and Pebblekit) Mintcloud - long furred gray tabby with one blind eye, (mother to Patchfur's kits: Jaykit, Puddlekit, Stonekit and Emberkit) Ambershine - amber she-cat with a gray tinged muzzle, (mother to Brokenfoot's kits: Ryekit, Stripekit and Clawkit) Elders: Tinyfrost - frosty white she-cat with hints of darker gray Cypressclaw - classic Main Coon tom with battle scars and long claws, oldest cat in the Clans GorseClan Leader: Heatherstar - colorpoint creamy she-cat with a long scar running over her left eye Deputy: Coldbreeze - Havana Brown tom with a browny-bronze pelt, powerful hind-legs Medicine Cat: Darkrose - black she-cat with amber eyes, a long tail, white paws and speckled muzzle Apprentice: Havenpaw (ginger and white speckled tom) Warriors: Dapplefrost - tortoiseshell and white she-cat Copperlight - coppery colored tom with darker flecks Gullflight - white she-cat Birchdusk - cream-and-white tom with dusky brown stripes and a pink nose Apprentice: Hunterpaw (sandy ginger tom) Falconstorm - dark ginger tom with a white underbelly Applefoot - reddish ticked she-cat with frosty silver eyes Thistlepelt - dark gray tom with amber eyes, greenish-blue paws and white flecks Redfall - red tabby Tigerblaze - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Crystalfire - classic British short-hair she-cat Thrushwing - brown tom with long, thick and ragged fur, green eyes and a long tail Poppydash - long legged and fast red tabby she-cat with a longer tail than most cats and a slick pelt Rockytail - stone gray tom with brighter blue eyes and a stump for a tail Apprentice: Icepaw (blue and white she-cat with short and thick fur) Apprentices: Havenpaw - ginger and white speckled tom Hunterpaw - sandy ginger tom Icepaw - blue and white she-cat with short and thick fur Servant: Fennelpelt - dainty silver and black tom with blue eyes as deep as the sea Queens: Dreamleaf - cream colored she-cat with darker ear tips and stripes (mother to Thrushwing's kits: Spiritkit and Riverkit) Goldclaw - golden she-cat with shorter legs and long fur that brushes the ground, (mother to Rockytail's kit: Tallkit) Elder: Rabbitchaser - white tom with slicked back fur and small ears Cats Outside the Clans Mittens - black and white dappled she-cat with green eyes, five moons old and left her family Mossy - gray tom who likes to hunt along the border between PineClan and the Twolegplace Juniper - silver and white tom with ginger freckles Category:Fanfiction